gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
VG Review - Tekken 5
Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, where I review Tekken 5 for the PlayStation 2... Also, I have this game, so I'll tell you all about it and share my own thoughts! :) So introduction aside, Tekken 5 is the well-worthy successor to Tekken 4, which had mixed results, but still sold pretty well regardless. It was released originally for the arcades back in 2004 and later the next year, shot for the PS2, and was met with a high, critical success, commercially, and was intentionally well-received! Tekken 5 was following an update for the PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3, then entitled Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection... Okay, awesome sauce! Of course, because it's the sequel to Tekken 4, Tekken 5's story picks up after it, but I won't tell you about it since it'll might take up the whole article... I call bullshit! Tekken 5 improves all the problems of the last game, and introduces several new step-ups: first off, it returns to the olders with a faster, more fluid game mechanic along with improved graphics, wall juggling (which isn't as abused, anymore), returning characters, and the trademark stages of the series, itself. Musically speaking, it's simply one of the best Tekken soundtracks I've ever fuckin' heard, next to the console ports of Tekken 2, 3, and Tag Tournament 1... Again, awesome sauce! Along with the Arcade, Story, Survival, Versus, Training, Time Attack, and Team Battle modes, two new game modes make a huge impact: Customization and Devil Within... First off, Customization allows you to change a fighter's looks with their costume colors, buying extra costumes for only a few characters (WTF? :0), and equipping them with items from the money you get from playing a few game modes, whilst the Devil Within minigame is lineage to the Tekken Force minigame from Tekkens 3 and 4, playing as Jin Kazama, and I'll get a whole lot of shit for saying this, but I've not yet completed Devil Within... All will be revealed when I tell you my tale... NOT! For its time, Tekken 5 also had the largest character roster before being succeeded by its update, Tekken 6, and the upcoming Tekken Tag Tournament 2... Oh, God! Returning characters such as Mokujin and Wang Jinrei make a comeback, but we also are introduced with newer ones such as Asuka Kazama (cousin sibling to Jin, and has a bit of a fluidy moveset in comparison to Jun Kazama from Tekken 2... She's got large tits, also! ;)) and Devil Jin (the demon inside of Jin that made only cameos in the previous titles is now a playable character... With Jin's own moveset from''' Tekken 3'! Bonus!) One more thing I would like to note is the special Arcade History game mode: this lets you play the first three installments in their original arcade port, along with an unlockable title known as '''Star Blade'. This was all nice, but could've Namco also added Tekken Tag, as well? And why not just add the console ports instead and change the mode to "Tekken History"? This really isn't much of a problem, but some people would've liked it better. So is Tekken 5 a worthy successor? Yes! It fixes all the problems the last game had (like I said earlier) and stays true to the much older games before the leap to the sixth-generation of gaming. Give me a few reasons one person would not want this bad boy, anyway... Oh, wait, you can't? Well, you're damn screwed! HAHAHAH!!!! The enormous praise Tekken 5 gets is simply an astonishing feat, nobody gives any heavy criticism for this, and we'll all one big, Happy Gilmore... Fuck, I meant "family"! But am I really considering it the best of the series? Not exactly true... To be honest, I still think Tekken 3 was the most ultimate thing I've never seen in the series, and maybe some people tend to agree. I'll give Tekken 5 an 9.0 out of 10! It's a nice masterpiece of what you'd expect, and Namco fulfilled the majority of our wishes... Just continue doing what you do best, Harada. One more thing to say: Tekken 5 has ended'' Chapter I'' of my List of Reviews event... So tune in next time for my review of Sonic Colors, which starts Chapter II... Stay strong, soldier, because this is Ouroburos signin' out! Peace! :) Final Verdict Pros *It stays much closer to the older roots than anything I've ever played! *Fluid gameplay mechanics are fluid... Brother's tellin' it like it this! *Amazing character roster... But when you unlock Devil Jin, you might feel a bit sorry. Don't fret! *Nearly every game mode shows longevity and some nice originality *The two opening cinematics are some things you CANNOT skip. *Why is the music so beautiful and overly badass? WHY!?!? *Every character's storyline is drastically improved... Some, however, I won't agree on. Cons *While the Arcade Mode adds intense fun and better ways to earn money, as you improve your rank, the players will start to kick your ass... A LOT! Btw, I play as "OuroburosDomon". *I found the character endings to be not as enjoyable here as they were in the previous titles... *The Arcade History game mode does show spunk, but if Tekkens 1-3 were actually the console ports, I'd have more respect for it :O﻿ Vote Category:VG reviews